daysgonefandomcom-20200222-history
Deschutes County Militia
The Deschutes County Militia is a faction in Days Gone. While not an official military branch (being comprised mostly of civilians with only a few former soldiers), their operations are patterned after the U.S. military, with a rank hierarchy of similar nature. They were founded by Colonel Matthew Garret in the early days of the apocalypse. The Militia's goal is to eradicate the Freakers and reclaim human civilization. Their main base of operations is located on Wizard Island in the Crater Lake region. Overview The Militiamen wear different types of camouflage apparel with no official uniform due to the lack of necessary supplies. Their ranks are distinguished by their red arm bands. They make use of weapons and vehicles left behind by the National Guard and NERO. They also have a munition factory and a work camp on Wizard Island. They have a very literal 'scorched earth' tactic. They cut down the trees and use the timber to construct walls around their outposts. With the trees cut down, it gives them greater range of sight for warnings against Freaker hordes and other threats. They also burned down any and all buildings so that the Freakers have no place to dwell and nest. They also locate and destroy NERO mass grave sites to deter Hordes. Their base in Diamond Lake had around 100 members, but have even more on Wizard Island. Despite the large amount of people in the Militia, very few are actually affiliated with the military, most simply joined them for food and secure shelter. Colonel Garret allowed anyone to join regardless of sex, race, sexual orientation or gender identity. Those with a criminal record, however, are declared "unfit to serve" and forced to work duty. Any soldier or officer found guilty of any transgression regardless of severity are sentenced to be hung. The Militia is extremely hostile to NERO and other actual government entities. In the wake of several attacks on government troops, NERO established a no-fly zone around Crater Lake and declared the Militia a hostile entity, authorizing lethal force to be used against Militia personnel. Recordings indicate that the Militia has repeatedly assaulted NERO checkpoints, refugee camps, and research stations, firing on federal personnel and taking hostages. In one particular recording, several NERO and US military personnel, rather than be executed or forced to join the Militia, killed themselves inside their checkpoint as they were overrun. The Militia have outposts guarding their territory in which they are reported to make use of captured RPGs and anti-air rockets according to O'Brian. This makes NERO intervention and confrontation difficult, and recordings indicate that NERO command ultimately decided to monitor the Militia's activities rather than directly engage them. History Colonel Matthew Garret apparently founded the Deschutes County Militia early in the Freaker outbreak. The Militia had been attacking and raiding NERO/government research sites, and capturing scientists such as Sarah Whitaker. Within the span of two years, Colonel Garret has been recruiting survivors with the stated goals of eliminating the Freakers and the acquisition of human data and knowledge to be preserve within Wizard Island, which Garret dubbed "the ark." Garret assigned researchers such as Whitaker and James Weaver to develop new weapons to eradicating the Freakers. In the wake of Doctor Jiminez' murder, Colonel Garret grew unhinged by the loss of the Militia's only experienced physician and had every scientist and engineer secured in the ark. Ultimately, the Militia was given a new goal of wiping out other survivors who are not part of the Militia as Colonel Garret had deemed them a greater threat to the Militia and humanity than the Freakers. The Militia's so-called "crusade" alienated some members, including Captain Kouri, causing them to desert. Matters were further worsened when Colonel Garret accepted the newly-arrived Skizzo as his new second-in-command and making plans to exterminate survivor settlements in the north. However, Wizard Island was preemptively attacked by an alliance of survivors led by Deacon St. John. The Militia are subsequently defeated with Skizzo and the most loyal soldiers being killed by Deacon, and Colonel Garret was poisoned with hemlock by Sarah. What remained of the Militia surrendered willingly. With Garret's regime gone, the survivors made peace with the attacking factions. Leadership was designated to Weaver and Corporal Russell. Members *Colonel Matthew Garret - founder and leader (deceased) *Captain Derrick Kouri - leader of the Diamond Lake outpost (AWOL) *Captain Arturo Jiminez - doctor (deceased) *Captain Raymond "Skizzo" Sarkozi - second-in-command (c. 2019; deceased) *Lieutenant James Weaver - chemical engineer, later leader *Lieutenant Sarah Whitaker - biologist *Lieutenant Justine Norwood *Corporal Russell *Corporal Deacon St. John (temporarily) *Private Mullins *Private Wade Taylor (deceased) *Flores (deceased) Category:Enemies Category:Factions